Love in progress
by hardyyun
Summary: Casey admits his feelings to Chuck, but he has a hard time believing him because of the hell Casey put him through. Casey now tries his hardest to get him to believe he actually loves him. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

"I love you" I said to the man who was standing in front of me. He wasn't looking at me, so I couldn't see his face. I did see his body tense up at my words though. It felt like we were standing there for hours before he turned to look at me. "Are you just … playing with me?" he asks. I scoff "You think I would say that if I didn't mean it?" "I don't know Casey, but all you have ever told me was that you hated me.

You know what those words have done to me?" I step closer to him "I'm sorry, Chuck, it was a defense" He flinches away "You can't just pop up into my room and tell me you love me. You can't take back everything you have done to me over the years." "I know… I know. I'll never give up trying to make you believe me though." "Casey…. you haven't done anything that would remotely make me believe you"

That hits me hard, but he isn't wrong. I nod in understanding before I leave. I wanted him and I was going to have to start showing him that I cared. I didn't know where to start, but I knew that Morgan had mentioned a movie they both wanted to see. It was about some computer zombie thing… it wasn't what I liked, but if it made him happy. At work the next day I left during lunch and bought the tickets to see the show.

I knew he wasn't a guy to be bought or bribed; I was hoping he would take as me paying attention. When I presented them to him at his nerd herder desk he smiled and took them. He was happy and Morgan was pumped. At the end of the day Chuck approached me and waved the tickets at me "Thank you Casey, I appreciate you doing this for me." I grunt at him, but was pleased that I had improved our relationship somewhat. I wanted to make him smile again, but the thing was I didn't know how.

I could buy more stuff, but that wasn't how I wanted to do this. That night we were called into a mission. After I talked to the general I went to retrieve Chuck. We reported in castle where Sarah was waiting for us. The general was explaining how it would be the usual cover Sarah would play the girlfriend and I was the bartender. I went to go pack guns and get ready when Sarah stopped me "Someday you will be the cover. It won't always be me." I knew she had known about my feelings for as long as I did.

It seemed she had a better understanding of my feelings though. I nod at her as a thank you before we leave. Maybe she could help me out some. After all they were pretty close. I approached her after the mission and she was completely on board with helping me. "You could cook for him. I know you are a great cook and well… Chuck loves food." I liked that idea. I would love to cook for him. The thought about him smiling again made me want to do it soon. Sarah continued to help me by telling me his favorite food; sizzling shrimp.

"Casey, Chuck is also a big romantic, so don't be afraid to be …. Mushy" Sarah says just as she is at my door. I nod even though we both knew I was about as romantic as a cheesy pickup line which when you think about it… isn't good. I had decided to surprise Chuck after he got off work. We usually ride home together, but I would have to get off early if I wanted to do this. I sigh, this better go well. He was about the only person worth all this trouble. The next day I found I couldn't keep still. I was anxious and… damnit Chuck. I hated that he had this effect on me.

2 or so hours before I get off I slip out unnoticed. I stop to buy flowers which I thought was a good idea at the time, but as I cooked it began to feel a little … suggestive? I decided to leave the flowers though, they were pretty after all. I got done cooking fairly fast all things considered. I nodded at the … date? I had set up and slipped back to work before the shift ended. I felt the nervousness begin to rise in my chest again as Chuck and I approached our homes.

I hadn't exactly asked him to eat with me, but I also knew he didn't eat anything until breakfast. As he got out I stopped him before he vanished inside his house. "Casey… it's been a long day…" He says. I'm sure he is about to launch into a whole speech about something, but I cut him off. "Will you come over to my place real quick?" He sighs and gives in rather easily. We take a few steps to my front door. Once inside I flip the lights on and watch his face. "Is that… sizzling shrimp?" He asks as the aroma hits his nose. I nod "I cooked."

Sorry for any spelling errors. If it bothers you let me know what it is and where and I will fix it when I can!


	2. Chapter 2

"You cooked?" He asks sounding stunned. I nod "I'm actually really good at it." I grab his hand and lead him to the kitchen before he can protest. "Casey..." He starts, but stops when he sees the flowers "You got flowers?" He asks sounding pleased and shocked. I swallowed hard "Yeah."

I was starting to feel really unsure about this whole thing now. He shocked me by sitting down "Are you gonna join me?" I let a smile spread across my face "Of course." We sit down and I watch him take his first bite. "Casey… this …. You have got to cook more often. It's spectacular." I allowed the compliment to seep through my body making me tingle "Better than your favorite place?" I ask hoping it was.

He nods "But don't tell Morgan. You'll wind up cooking for him." I laugh and take another bite. Hanging out with Chuck was amazing. It was nice to just talk and not have the weight of everything else on top of us. "I like this" he says unexpectedly." I grin because I know he means this, but I can't resist asking. "Like what?" "I like hanging out with you and not being as afraid that I'm gonna die every second.

You are good company." I shrug I'll take what I can get. After we were done he stood up and started to clear the table. I stopped him "You don't have to do that." I say as I take the plates away from him and place them in the sink. He proceeds to try to load them into the dishwasher, but again I stop him.

"You can go home… if you want to. I can finish up here." I say feeling like he may want to go. To my pleasure he shakes his head "I Want to help you." He takes the plate away from me and places it on the bottom rack.

I smile at him as we get the dishwasher started in less than 5 minutes. Quickest clean up ever. My stomach sinks a bit though because I know he will be going now. I walk him to my door and he turns to me. "One would consider this a first date" I say not worried about scaring him now that he is leaving. I have already told him how I felt. He grins at me

"I guess you are right. Going to walk me home?" I chuckle as he plays along with me. I nod "I am." He gives me a half grin as we walk out together. The 5 or so steps from my door and his are drawn out as much as possible. "What is your favorite color?" I ask trying to come up with anything to talk about. "Green I guess." He says "Yours?" I shrug "Probably black."

That was the only question I can manage to ask before we are at his door. I had an overwhelming urge to kiss him, but I held off. I was okay with how things were for now. "Chuck, would you like to see a movie together?" I ask. He cocks his head "I may.

I appreciate you cooking for me tonight Casey. It shows you care." He says all of this with a smile before stepping forward. For a second my heart exploded in a million directions because I thought he was going to kiss me. He wrapped his arms around me and I could smell his axe. He smelled incredibly good. I hugged him back tightly not really wanting him to let go.

When I felt him loosen his grip I squeezed harder and let go as well. "I'm glad you had a good time." He smiles and we bid goodnight. I turn to walk and as I get to my door I look back to see him watching me. I smile and we wave before entering our houses. I wouldn't change a thing from that night. Not even the fact that I didn't get a kiss. Now I had a movie to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

I found it hard to go to sleep that night, so I ended up staying up for an extra hour or so to write a letter. It explained my feelings to him beyond just I love you.

 _I couldn't sleep with the entire buzz going on in my head and in my heart. I'm crazy about you. You make me feel differently than what I am used to. It's good in a way though because having this sort of love in my life gives me more meaning. I know you may not feel like this towards me and who knows you may never feel like I do towards me, but I needed to get my feelings on paper before I explode. I love you doesn't even begin to cover it. When I see you I get this happy flutter in my stomach and it has slowly become my favorite feeling. When I see you smile…. I can't even describe what I feel. All I know is that I want to make you smile and laugh as much as possible because to me that is one of the most beautiful things in the world. Just the thought that I may see you makes me heavy with nervousness, but I push through it because it is beyond worth it to see you. I swear every time I see you I want to hold you in my arms and keep you there. I want to feel what your arms around me would feel like. I imagine it would make me feel safe and loved. I haven't felt like that in a very long time, so it would be nice to see if it did. This may be getting on the mushier side, but I am ignoring that so I can continue on. You astound me. Every little thing you do even if it is annoying, is sexy. The words you use as your everyday vocabulary amazes me. You amaze me. I want to have you in my life and I know you are, but I mean as more than that. I want you as mine. One day I hope; and I think about it often, I hope I can call you mine. I want to feel your lips brush ever so softly against mine before we launch into a heavy make out. I want to feel your tongue fight with mine as we explore each other's mouths. I want to feel your hand slide down my back and for your fingers to brush against my face. I want to feel your hand folded in with mine and have it be perfect. I want to hear you whisper in my ear that you love me and that you are mine. I want to hear you call me yours. I think about holding you in my arms and making you laugh by tickling you gently. I think about you tickling me back and it starts a whole tickle war leaving us both breathless and smiling. I want to cook for you more often and amaze you every time with how much I know. I want to watch you stumble around my kitchen as you try to return the favor, but fail and end up needing my help. I want to dance with you in my living room to whatever music happens to be on. I want to see you in the dark; I want to see you in my bed as you start to fall asleep. I want to kiss your forehead and hear you mumble goodnight just before you are out. I want to wake up to you nuzzling my neck as a good morning. I want the first thing I see to be you. I want to watch movies with you on my couch and somewhere in the middle we get caught up in each other and lose interest or you fall asleep in my arms or I in yours. I want so many things with you and all I want is a chance to be able to do all of this and much more. I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you and I know that no amount of apologies can erase the harmful things I have done and said to you. I want to mend our broken relationship though. I haven't ever tried this hard to have someone in my life and I hope that me telling you even if it is in a letter, how I feel…. How I truly deeply feel will help my cause. I want you and I want to do everything that is possible with you. I want you to fall for me. Chuck, I want you to be the last person I ever love._

I look over the paper that has my feelings dumped over it. Part of me or rather most of me thought it was dumb, cheesy, and too mushy. It was the kind of thing I would never write in my life. I wasn't sure if I was going to give it to him, but at least I had less on my mind. I was able to sleep a little bit better now.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I decided to send the letter. I could handle the rejection if need be. I sealed it in an envelope and slipped it in Chuck's room. I was well trained it wasn't like I was going to get caught. It was almost like I wasn't there. We didn't have work the following morning, so I hoped he would find it and read it while I cleaned my house.

Not that it needed cleaning, but I had to do something for my poor mind. Eventually the letter left my head and I was listening to music while cleaning my guns. Cleaning my guns always got my mind off of stuff. I was snapped out of it when I heard a knock on my door.

I approached my door and did the screening. It was just Chuck, but you never know. I let him in and that was when I noticed he had my letter. He holds it up "I almost find it hard to believe that you wrote this." He says smiling. I shrug "I can be romantic if I want." He sticks the letter back in his pocket "Let's go on a date then." This catches me off guard, but I don't let it show. "Where?" I ask.

He purses his lips "I know this place a few hours from here. The food is worth the drive." I nod "Let's do it." I wasn't about to skip out on a date that he had asked for even if it was a bit of a drive. I even had to let him drive which was harder to do. I don't usually relinquish control over my baby, but I did.

He was right the drive was crazy long, but we eventually pulled up to a small diner that would normally be overlooked. We walked inside and he took a booth way back in the corner. I slide in the one that was in front of him. I was going to look at the menu, but Chuck shook his head "I'm ordering."

I rolled my eyes, but allowed him to order me beef tips. I was mildly impressed that he got that, but was blown away when I tasted them. He was watching me the entire time and smiled knowing I was enjoying the food. He had ordered steak and a salad which impressed me as well. "It was good wasn't it?" He asked giving me his smile that said he knew he did good. I laugh "Alright, this place is pretty good."

He smirks at me and finishes his food. At the end of the meal we both reach for our wallets to pay. He kicks me under the table "Ow… what was that for?" I ask as I feigned being hurt. He wags a finger at me "This was my treat, I pay" I sigh and agree to let him pay.

Once we get back in the car we don't know what to do, so we just head back home. The drive home was pretty amazing too because we took the opportunity to ask questions. "What is your favorite food? What was your first date like, first kiss" Chuck asks. We would bounce back and forth asking several questions and before we knew it we were back in our parking spot.

He gets out and opens my door for me. He then proceeds to walk me to my door and I can't help smiling. I unlock my door and turn to him "Come inside" he smiles, but says "I'm sorry I don't do that on the second date" "Please?" "I'm not that kind of girl" he replies laughing.

I can't help, but return the laugh. When the laughter dies down I step forward and move my lips ever slowly towards his lips. I can feel his breath tickle my face as I get closer. I gently touch my nose across his cheek as I look at his lips. He wants me to kiss him and I know it.

His lips are spread slightly in wait, but I pull back and smile at his disappointed face. "That was so unfair" He says raising his eyebrows at me. "Is this because I won't come in?" I shrug "It was more to see if you wanted to" "I do" He says swallowing. I smirk "I noticed" "So am I not getting a kiss?" He asks looking down at the ground and then back at me.

I smile "Someday." He shakes his head at me and heads to his house. I kinda kick myself because I had been wanting to kiss him for so damn long, and I completely passed up the moment to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when I was getting ready I heard my doorbell go off. I pulled on my green buy more shirt. I hated this fucking thing. I tucked it in before opening my door to a very adorable Chuck. "Are you still giving me a ride to work?" He asks.

I hold back my comment about wanting to ride him and nod. We walk out together to my SUV. I open his door and watch him as he gets in. I close it before getting into my own seat. I start driving as Chuck tells me he had fun last night. I smile real big and he nudges my shoulder. "What?" I ask him as I glance at him quickly.

He is smiling too. When we got to work just before we got out Chuck spoke up "I wanted to say you look hot in your shirt." This shocked me into silence and he was gone before I could think of anything to say. By the time I made it in the store Chuck's attention was taken over by Morgan. We make eye contact before I go off to do my thing. A few hours later Sarah comes in. I watch from the music section as they approach each other and kiss.

I look away and head to the back and go to the Orange Orange. I beat them down there and wait. The general begins talking once we are all down there. "I need you three to infiltrate a meeting that will be happening in less than two hours. We just got word that Brian Banks will be in that meeting. I need you three to find out what is going on, what their plans are."

Sarah made the next remark "General would the three of us be able to get in and go unnoticed? All three of us might be a little hard." "I agree Sarah that is why you will be put on surveillance outside while Chuck and Casey get into the meeting. Casey will be set up at the main desk on the 4th floor in front of the room where the meeting will go down. Casey you will keep track of who comes in and out of that room. Chuck you will already be set up in the room before anyone gets there. This is why we need to move fast."

We disperse without another word and get Chuck into the room. Sarah waits in her van making sure she can hear us both. Two hours later the meeting begins. Several men and 2 women come. More women came an hour in and then 4 men left. After 5 hours the meeting dispersed. I waited another 30 minutes just in case before retrieving Chuck.

"You okay Chuck?" I ask as we head down the hallway. He pushes me into a nearby bathroom before answering me. "No I feel like I was trapped in a box for the past 6 or so hours." He looks like he had a rough time. I look around before pulling him into my arms. Just in case we are being watched I make it look like a mentor comforting his student. "Chuck, this is something you have to get used to and I know it sucks." He pulls away from my hug "I know."

We head back to the general to tell her that Brain in fact didn't show up, but that they were planning to move something by the name of 'xavier' tomorrow. The name Xavier was a code name meant for top secret information. They were planning on moving it in a week. Guess we had a mission to prepare for in a week. We were dismissed and we headed back to work. Supposedly we were away on a computer call. Morgan seemed kinda pissed at Chuck for leaving like that.

I decided to stay out of it. On the way home Chuck told me that Morgan was starting to think that all the at home computer fixes were lies and that something deeper was going on. "He is smarter than he gets credit for, so I think we need a new cover." "I'll talk to the general and see what she thinks." He nods and several minutes of silence go by. "How was your day?"

He asks to break the silence. I shrug "It started off pretty good and it seems to be ending pretty well." I say as I glance over at him. He seemed to catch on that I meant being able to be with him was the highlight of my day. We pull up into our driveway and walk out together. That was when I noticed something different. I spied a small camera that was new in the court. No more walking each other home with almost kisses. Chuck noticed me tense up.

I turn back around and head to my car and Chuck follows. We get in and I drive while I explain to him what happened. "New cameras have been put up. We can't do what we have been doing anymore. My car is safe because they wouldn't dare bug it." He nods and adds "I guess if we want to go in a date we will have to get crafty." I laugh "Crafty really?" He nods and I shack my head at him "Where are we going?" He asks. "Back to work I have to pretend I forgot something to pull this off."


End file.
